Cemburu, Hn?
by Akako O.L
Summary: Sakura merasa bingung sekaligus sedih karena Sasuke tiba-tiba mengabaikannya. Bagaimanakah itu terjadi? Mengapa Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura? Ataukan itu cuman perasaan Sakura saja? -BadSummary- DLDR! FF perdana xD SasuSaku


Cemburu, Hn?

.

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

.

SasuSaku

.

Semi Cannon, Typo, Sedikit OOC mungkin dll

.

DLDR!

.

Happy Reading~

.

Malam yang gelap namun bertabur bintang, sehingga membuat langit tidak terlihat kelam, melainkan menyuguhkan pemandangan indah yang membuat siapapun tak ingin melewatkannya. Termasuk pria tampan yang kini berdiri menatap langit dibalik sebuah kaca besar.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia sedang berpikir. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke langit, lalu ia menghela nafas lagi.

'KRIET'

Suara pintu terbuka memasuki indra pendengarannya, dia tau siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya. Iya enggan berbalik dan tetap menatap langit.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil orang yang masuk ke kamarnya tadi. "Kau sedang apa?" lanjutnya. Dia mendekati Sasuke lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. "Cantik sekali yah Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Tak ada suara lagi yang terdengar. Sepertinya mereka enggan untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Mereka hanya diam dan menikmati indahnya langit Konoha yang damai.

Perang sudah lama berakhir, dan Sasukenya kini telah kembali untuk menemani dirinya dan gadis kecil mereka. Merasa bahagia, tentu. Kini dia menjadi keluarga yang sempurna dan lengkap. Begitulah yang Sakura pikir.

"Sudah lama ya?" ucap Sakura. "Sekarang semua telah berjalan dengan semestinya dan takkan ada lagi peperangan. Jadi kau tidak perlu pergi dan membuatku menunggu lama lagi hehehe," Sakura tertawa kaku sembari menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam dan tetap memandang langit tanpa berniah mengalihkan pandangnnya dan menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia tau kalau suaminya ini orang yang dingin dan selalu memasang wajah datar. Tapi dia merasa kalau saat ini suaminya menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dia menebak mungkin _mood_ nya sedang buruk. "Kau kenapa Sasuke- _kun_? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"..." Sasuke masih tidak mau membuka suara.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi. Ia berpikir kalau mungkin Sasuke belum mau menceritakannya. Dia menyerah dan akhirnya memilih pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah saja, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura berbalik.

"Hari ini kau kemana saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih datar, tetapi tatapannya mengintrogasi setiap gerak-gerik Sakura.

"Aku hanya pergi ke Rumah Sakit, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau bertemu siapa saja?" tanyanya lagi. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan agar Sakura menjawabnya secara lengkap.

"Aku tadi bertemu Tsunade- _sama_ , Shizune _-senpai_ dan beberapa pasienku. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun?_ " Sakura bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, tidak biasanya dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Lalu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah bertanya lagi. Hal ini membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura. Menandakan ia meminta kejelasan dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau bertemu dengan siapa lagi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Umm.. ah iya aku bertemu dengan Gaara-kun," jawab Sakura.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras tangannya mengepal setelah mendengar nama itu, terlebih lagi Sakura menambahkan _suffix-kun._ 'Cih bocah merah itu!' batinnya kesal.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan orang itu?" tanya Sasuke tak suka.

"Aku hanya berbincang sebentar. Memangnya kenapa? Kau membuatku penasaran Sasuke- _kun?_ " Sakura benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah suaminya ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Tentu saja membuat Sakura merasa tidak puas. "Bukankah kau mau mandi?"

"Ah iya. Aku mandi dulu,"

.

.

.

"Papa," panggil seorang anak pada papanya disela sarapan paginya.

"Hn," respon sang papa.

"Hari ini aku ingin berlatih bersama papa sepulang dari Akademi," pintanya.

"Hari ini papa tidak bisa Sarada," ucapnya.

"Kenapa? Apa papa ada misi?" tanya Sarada. Dia menundukan wajahnya pertanda dia kecewa.

"Hn,"

"Apa lama?" tanya Sarada lagi. Dia mengakat wajahnya dan menunjukan ekspresi sedih sekaligus kecewa.

"Kemarilah," Sasuke mengintruksikan Sarada untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Sarada segera menghampiri papanya, dua juga telah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

'TUK'

Sebuah sentilan mendarat di dahi Sarada. "Lain kali papa akan menemanimu Sarada," kata Sasuke.

Sarada mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," walau dia kecewa karena papanya tidak bisa menemaninya, tapi entah kenapa rasa kecewa dan kesalnya agak menghilang karena perlakuan papanya. Entah kenapa dia suka sekali sentilan dari papa maupun mamanya.

"Bekalmu," Sakura menyodorkan kotak bento yang dibungkus kain berwarna merah. "Jangan nakal ya Sarada," Sakura mencium kening Sarada.

"Uhh mama, aku kan tidak pernah nakal," ucap Sarada kesal dengan perkataan yang membuatnya terkesan seperti anak nakal.

Sakura tekekeh. "Maafkan mama Sarada, kalau begitu kau hati-hati ya,"

"Dah mama, dah papa," Sarada pamit dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih duduk di ruang makan.

"Sarada sudah besar ya," Sakura tersenyum memandang kepergia putri kecilnya itu. "Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, benarkan Sasuke- _kun_?"

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab, melainkan berdiri meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

'Apa dia marah padaku?' batin Sakura.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau mau berangkat ya Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura. Dan sama seperti biasanya, hanya mendapatkan 'Hn' dari Sasuke. "Aku sudah membuatkan bekal," Sakura menyodorkan kotak bento yang dilapisi kain warna biru tua dengan hiasan lambang Uchiha.

Sasuke menerimanya dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya. Namun tangan mungil Sakura menahan tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Apa misinya sangat lama?" Sakura mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Tidak, mungkin hanya dua sampai tiga hari saja,"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah," Sakura tersenyum manis. Dia memajukan wajahnya, berharap suaminya peka terhadap kode yang dia berikan.

Tapi nyatanya Sasuke malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan segera berbalik meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam melihat kepergian Suaminya itu. Dadanya sesak karena Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Walaupun Sasuke terkadang bertindak seperti itu, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Sasuke yang sekarang lebih dingin dan sangat cuek pada dirinya. 'Ada apa denganmu Sasuke- _kun_? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata wanita merah muda itu.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari menyinari seluruh sudut desa Konoha. Cicitan burung saling bersautan membuat ketentraman pagi ini semakin lengkap. Tapi cerahnya pagi ini tak membuat wajah wanita bermahkotakan merah muda bersinar. Sedari tadi sesampainya ia di Rumah Sakit Konoha wajahnya lesu dengan kantung mata yang sesikit menghitam.

Ino, yang notabenenya adalah sahabat Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia khawatir dengan sahabat merah mudanya itu. Dia melanngkahkan mendekati sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku," kini Ino mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sakura.

"Ino.. apa menurutmu Sasuke- _kun_ membenciku?" tanya Sakura, air matanya mulai mengalir melewati pipinya

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke membenci istrinya. Setau Ino Sasuke itu mencintai Sakura, walau ia tak pernah menunjukannya secara langsung. "Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Ino. Tangannys terulur untuk mengusap punggung sahabatnya.

"Entahlah ino, dia mengacuhkanku. Walau dia selalu bersikap dingin, kali ini aku.. hiks," Sakura terisak. Ino langsung memeluk Sakura. "Aku cengen ya Ino," Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura. Sasuke- _kun_ tidak mungkin membencimu. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah," ucap Ino mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Walau kita sudah menikah dan memiliki Sarada. Aku masih saja belum sepenuhnya mengerti dirimu, Sasuke _-kun_ ," ucap Sakura pelan, nyaris seperti suara bisikan.

.

.

.

"Mama kapan papa pulang?" tanya Sarada.

"Mungkin hari ini Sarada. Kau cepat berangat sana! Kau tak maukan kalau _sensei_ memarahimu?" ucap Sakura disela bersih-bersih rumahnya.

"Iya ini aku mau berangkat ma," Sarada mendekati mamanya hendak pamit. "Ngomong-ngomong mamah tidak ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sarada.

Sakura mencium kening Sarada singkat. "Tidak, kanapa memangnya Sarada?" tanya Sakura.

Sarada menggeleng. "Hanya bertanya, baiklah aku pergi. Dah mama,"

Sakura tersenyum dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terganggu.

.

.

"Ngghh~" Sakura mengerang. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar dia bernjak dari posisinya, yang tadinya berbaring kini menjadi duduk. Kedua tangannya mengucek-ngucek mata yang terasa sangat lelah.

"Hhh.." dia menghela nafas. Sakura baru sadar bahwa dirinya tertidur setelah tadi membersihkan rumah.

Setelah kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya, Sakura hendak mencuci muka agar lebih segar. Tapi dia merasakan ada yang ganjil. Tangannya meraih sebuah selimut yang kini menutupi bagian pinggang sampai kaki.

'Siapa yang memakaikanku selimut?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Seingatnya tadi dia tidak membawa selimut. Mungkihkah Sarada? Atau mungkin Sasuke? Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Sasuke- _kun_ ' batinnya.

.

'Kriet'

Sakura mebuka pintu kamarnya. Kini dia telah selesai membersihkan wajahnya. Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada knop pintu saat matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya lagi.

Sosok itu masih membelakanginya seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya. Masih sama, dia tak mau mengalihkan tatapannya. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin merasa canggung.

Akhirnya Sakura berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ranjangnya. Kemudian dia mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sisi ranjang tersebut. Dengan posisi membelakangi akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Pandangannya masih sama, masih melihat langit.

"Sudah lama?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak,"

"Oh begitu," Sakura hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Dia sangat ingin mengajak Sasuke bicara. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini sepertinya sangat susah sekali. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

Sakura menghela nafas dan meremas spei ranjangnya. Dia tak mau suasana seperti ini berlangsung lama. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" panggilnya.

"..." tak ada respon dari Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi. "Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sakura mencoba setenang mungkin. "Apa aku membuatmu marah?" tanyanya lagi. Dia menahan sekuat tenaga agar dia tidak menangis.

Sasuke refleks membalikan badan. 'Apa maksudnya?' batinnya. Dia melihat bahu istrinya bergetar. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku.. aku hiks.." bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah terisak. Kedua tangannya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, secara bergantian.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati istrinya, kemudian memeluknya. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura semakin terisak.

"Kau hiks.. kau marah padaku, kan?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya. Tangannya kini meremas pakaian Sasuke. "Kau pasti membenciku.. hiks.." lanjutnya.

Dan kini Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tidak mau menjawab sebelum istrinya benar-benar tenang.

.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berpikiran kalau aku ini membencimu?" tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan dari Sakura. Sudah sekitar lima menit yang lalu Sakura berhenti menangis. Kini ia tengah menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau menabaikanku akhir-akhir ini. Kau menjadi lebih dingin dan lebih cuek dari biasanya. Aku tidak tau kau kenapa. Aku takut.. aku takut kau membenciku dan meninggalkanku," Sakura tertunduk.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan kemudian memeluk Sakura lagi. "Aku takkan mungkin membencimu Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Aku hanya sedang kesal,"

Sakura mendongkakkan wajahnya. "Kenapa? Apa karena aku?"

"Tidak, tetapi pada orang yang seenaknya saja memelukmu di rumah sakit," jawab Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung.

"Memelukku?" tanya Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa?"

"Bocah merah desa Suna,"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Suasana siang yang sepi di kediaman Uchiha, atau lebih tepatnya kediaman sementara karena rumah mereka belu juga selesai. Yah kalian taukan apa yang membuat rumah mereka hancur? Kekuatan monster istri dari Sasuke.**_

 _ **"Hhh.." Sasuke menghela nafas. Sedari tadi dia bosan berdiam diri dirumah. Anak dan istri tercintanya kini tengah melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Sarada ke akademi untuk belajar dan Sakura ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja. Yah meski Sakura tidak sepenuhnya bekerja di rumah sakit. Dia membantu jika diperlukan saja. Hari ini Sakura bilang ada operasi dan Shizune menyuruh Sakura membantunya.**_

 _ **Entah sudah berapa pekerjaan yang menurutnya tidak jelas, tapi tetap ia lakukan untuk membunuh rasa bosan yang melanda. Tapi tetap saja rasa bosan itu tidak kunjung pergi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, untuk menemui istri tercintanya. Sekedar makan siang dan mengobrol ringan mungkin.**_

 _ **Sesampainya di rumah sakit, beberapa warga dan ninja medis menyapanya. Dan dia hanya menanggapinya dengan 'Hn' andalannya. Walaupun responnya seperti itu ya menurutnya sudah cukup, daripada dia tidak menyahut. Akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang dia cari. Seorang wanita pink bersama pria merah.**_

 _ **'Merah?'**_

 _ **Tunggu dulu..**_

 _ **"Cih!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan segera pergi menjauh. Dia kesal.. amat sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kau melihat istrimu sedang dipeluk pria lain, bisakah dirimu tidak kesal? Hari yang benar-benar buruk bagi Sasuke.**_

.

 _ **Flasback end**_

"Hari itu kau benar-benar ke rumah sakit? Aku kira Ino hanya bercanda," ucapnya mengingat kembali kejadian yang Sasuke katakan. "Err dan soal Gaara-kun-"

"Bisakah kau memanggilnya biasa saja?" potong Sasuke kesal.

"Biasa saja bagaimana?" tanya Sakura makin bingung oleh tingkah suaminya ini.

"Cih!" Sasuke hanya mendecih.

"Dengar Sasuke-kun, dia hanya menyelamatkanku,"

"Kau membelanya!?" Sasuke semakin kesala mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Aku tidak membelanya. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia menangkapku setelah ada orang yang menabrakku Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Terserah apa katamu! Yang pasti kau terlihat jelas sedang membelanya sekang,"

"Err kau cemburu ya?" goda Sakura dengan senyum yang menurut Sasuke aneh.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Dan itu membuat Sakura terkekeh. Menurutnya Sasuke yang seperti ini Sangat menggemaskan dan ini kejadian yang sangat langka.

"Dengarkan aku dan Gaa-"

"Aku tak mau mendengarkan nama itu lagi!"

Sakura hanya menggeleng. Beginikah jika Sasuke sedang cemburu berat? Dia hanya tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

Sakura meraih wajah Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat.

'Cup'

Sebuah sentuhan hangat menempel di bibir tipis Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Sakura. Tapi kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan memikmatinya.

"Ehm.." sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "Setidaknya jika ingin bermesraan tutup pintunya.. Dasar orang tua mesum!" ucap Sarada yang kini berdiri didepan pintu.

"Eh Sarada kamu sudah pulang sayang?" tanya Sakura mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dengan senyum aneh sembari menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Dan itu malah membuatnya terlihat aneh dimata Sarada. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah dirumah dari sepuluh menit yang lalu," Sarada kemudiam menutup pintu dan segera meninggalkan kamar orang tuanya. Sarada terkekeh melihat kelakuan orang tuanya yang menurutnya seperti pengantin baru. Tapi dia memaklumimya, karena mereka jarang bertemu jadi seperti itulah tingkahnya.

.

.

.

Dua pelajaran baru untukmu Sakura. Yang pertama Sasuke adalah orang yang mudah sekali cemburu, jadi jangan bersikap macam-macam. Dan yang kedua jika ingin bermesraan kau harus menutup pintu kamarmu agar tidak ada yang mengganggu. Haha.

.

.

.

Fin

Haloo~ saya ~

Ini ff pertama yan saya post disini xD

Semoga ga terlalu buruk xD

Jangan lupa review ya biar saya semangat /plak xD

Yosh salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya dan jangan lupa review yaaaaa~~~ xD


End file.
